borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Weapon Effects (Borderlands 2)
Revolvers *'The gun of the Bulls': Effect currently unknown. Pistols *'De Da.:' Unknown. (Filled law, Jakobs quest reward "Won't get fooled again") *'I am free now:' Unknown All current sightings are Revolvers. *'Havin' a tea Partay drinkin' mah Teeea!:' High corrosive effect (Quest Reward "You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party") *'Whenever I'm caught between two evils, I take the one I've never tried:' Miss Moxxi's Ruby, quest reward. High elemental effect chance, consumes 2 ammo per shot Shotguns *'I like being a gun.': Has voice and personality. (Hyperion quest shotgun, "Out of body experience") *'I don't want to set the world on fire...': Fire damage and +50% critical damage. (Moxxi's heartbreaker, hyperion quest reward from "Safe and Sound") *'Because one barrel aint enough and two is too few': Three barreled shotgun named "Thre Dog" *'Good things kill in threes.': Consumes 3 ammo per shot, ridiculous high damage and number of pellets *'Let's just ping everyone at once.': 5-pellet shotgun whose pellets ricochet, named "Potential Conference Call" Combat Rifles *'I want that gun, daddy!': Spread decreases while zoomed. (Dahl "Feral Veruc" found off a named NPC on "the good, the bad, the Mordecai") Sniper Rifles *'I can see my house from here.': Increased zoom level. (quest reward sniper) *'Yeah, booze'll do that to ya...': rapid fire sniper rifle with slow moving rounds made by torgue *'I infrequently perish.:' A reward from Mordecai for a quest, made by Jacobs. Ignores shields. *'Bison Bison had had had had had Bison Bison Bison shi shi shi:' Quest reward. Sniper rifle with incredibly high damage and increased stability, but lacks a scope (Classic iron sights) and has a slow rate of fire. Called the "Chikamin Buffalo" Rocket Launchers *'Hippity Hoppity!': When reloaded the gun bounces along the ground in a forward-random direction similar to a rubberized grenade. (Tediore "Bonus Bunny" found off spiderant) *'Name Dropper': When fired, the rocket simulates a small Nuclear blast (Weapon named "gaa dunk ga Nukem"- Duke Nukem reference) SMGs *'When I'm good, I'm very good , 'Miss Moxxi's Bad Touch: When held the controller vibrates, Corrosive? *'...but when I'm bad, I'm better , 'Miss Moxxi's Good Touch: Effect Unknown, Fire Damage * in Spain, stays mainly on the plain, Amplified Bain: Restricts movement and fire produces midget psycho noises Shields *'From the ashes she will rise.': Constant fire nova effect while shields are at 0. This effect lasts indefinitely, as long as your shield remains at 0, triggers roughly every two seconds. (Quest reward shield from "Cult following; the enkindling".) *'What do you mean... theoretically?': Unknown effects. shield from completing the quest chain (Helping out overlook) Has very fast recharge rate/delay with a very powerful nova on shieldloss or entering fight for your life mode. *'If thumping you is wrong, I don't want to be right:' (quest reward shield) High riot damage and basically no recharge. Received from quest " Best mother's day ever!" *'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em:' Has voice and personality. (Quest Reward "Out of body experience") *'Chung-gunk!' When a "Law" type revolver is equipped, any melee damage done is converted to health. Also deals roid damage when shields are depleted. (Quest Reward ???) Grenade Mods *'Supplies!', Torgue Nasty Surprise: Teleports and drops splits into four child grenades near the feet of multiple enemies in front of the player *'It takes two to cause trouble...': Moxxi's grenade mod from quest. Homing corrosive transfusion grenade that latches onto target's face until they die, causing healing tendrils to heal the player. *'Make it rain!': (quest reward grenade mod) causes grenades to spawn from the one thrown rapidly while it travels through the air. "Vlad would be proud" non -know *'2x more awesome, bonus extreme!': Spawns a second set of child grenades after the first set explodes. Drop from Boom and Bewm Category:Borderlands 2